Leafpool
Made by: CF3 Leafpool is Citron's character. Leafpool is a cat who appears in the Warrior Cat series, but was transformed into a plant. Leafpool, when she was an apprentice to become a medicine cat, she learned all the ways of a medicine cat from the previous medicine cat Cinderpelt. When Cinderpelt died from badgers, Leafpaw, which was her apprentice name, but was switched to Leafpool before she actually became a medicine cat, she then became Leafpool, the medicine cat of Thunderclan. She was the medicine cat for a very long time, until she had kits with the WindClan cat, Crowfeather, and medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits. One Thunderclan found out, she was demoted from the Medicine Cat, and became a basic Warrior. Leafpool's kits are Jayfeather, who was her apprentice, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Appearance Leafpool, as a plant has Cattail's face, but with brown eyes. She has a brown cap with amber stripes on it and she also has green leaves under her. Similar to Cattail, she has the cattail tail with the red spike, but Leafpool does not use it to attack. Leafpool as a cat has brown fur, brown eyes and amber stripes. Personality Leafpool i a quiet and soft-spoken character. She's very calm and doesn't seem to worry about battle. She's always prepared to heal her teammates in need. She's good at what she does and gets lots of credit for it. All the characters appreciate her work, being able to heal the characters she desperately has to. Powers Leafpool is different then most cats. She can heal plants in need, which she uses medicine cat supplies or better known as herbs, to heal. Unlike other characters, Leafpool can speak with StarClan, who are her ancestors, as seen in the books Warriors, themselves. Leafpool has participated in many battles, not to fight, but to heal the characters she must. Friends Leafpool has many friends, most being from her clan. She' friends with all her clanmates, but she values her mother, Sandstorm, her father, Firestar and her sister, Squirrelflight above anyone else. Another friend she has from her clan is Sorreltail. Besides from her clan, Leafpool is friends with Mothwing, due to her being a fellow medicine cat. Leafpool has a good relationship with Brambleclaw and Cinderheart. Leafpool doesn't have a great relationship with her kits, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, due to her having to lie to them about their mother and father. Hobbies Leafpool has to spend most of her time creating herbs, collecting herbs, and sorting herbs to heal as many characters as she possibly can. She usually also has to search for the herbs, which can sometimes take a lot of effort. Leafpool isn't able to do much as she is a medicine cat and she has to keep herself busy. She has a lot of important duties. Trivia *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandfather, Redtail, is Spottedleaf's brother. *She has kittypet blood, as her father, Firestar, was born a kittypet. *In Twilight, she was mistakenly called her apprentice name, Leafpaw, even though she became Leafpool in Starlight. *Leafpool is named after Leafstar, the current leader of SkyClan, and possibly Spottedleaf. *The "-pool" suffix of her name was given to her because she found the Moonpool. *Kate Cary has stated that in StarClan, she believes Crowfeather would most likely pick Feathertail over Leafpool, stating that "first love always wins". **However, in the Erin Hunter Chat 3, Vicky Holmes states that Crowfeather's heart will always belong to Leafpool and that he could live happy forever with her as well. *Leafpool officially returned to being a medicine cat after the events of The Last Hope. *Leafpool was said to have seen Brambleclaw kill Hawkfrost herself, but in Sunset, she is shown arriving shortly after this took place. *She is mistakenly described with blue eyes Gallery 1.png|Leafpool in the Warrior cat series Quotes *"StarClan won't do anything to keep the Clans together. They don't have to. Being one of four Clans- not two, not three, but four- lies within our hearts, just like the ability to track prey and hide in the forest shadows. No matter what the other Clans say, they cannot turn away from the divisions, the differences, the rivalries that bind us. The line that separates us from WindClan or RiverClan is also the line that connects us. StarClan know this, and it is up to us to have faith in that connection." —Leafpaw to Firestar Dawn, pages 140-141 *"Wherever you are, Cinderpelt, if you can hear me, I promise that I will never leave our Clan again. I am their medicine cat now, and I will follow in your pawsteps until it's my turn to walk with StarClan. But please, if I ever meant anything to you, come to me when you can and tell me you forgive me." —Leafpool Sunset, page 60 Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters Category:CF3's Non PVZ Category:Non-PVZ